


The Guy in 3B

by kaitidid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitidid/pseuds/kaitidid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU. A new guy moves into the apartment building. No supernatural beings are involved, though it is hinted that they exist. I'm not really sure how to summarize it, because I don't exactly know how it's going to end. May be smut later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy in 3B

Castiel Novak awoke to the blaring of the apartment building's fire alarm. "Nnngh..." He rolled over onto his side, eyes coming back into focus as he stared at the wall. He hesitated for a moment, hoping that maybe the alarm would just turn off, but that didn't happen. Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, threw on his bathrobe over his pajamas, and slid his feet into his slippers.

Cas opened his door and joined the procession of sleepy people going down the staircase. The alarm was always going off for one reason or another, and most of the other patrons were mildly annoyed, but used to it. However, Castiel noticed with surprise that a young man, the building's newest tenant, was speed walking down into the courtyard in only his boxer shorts. Cas held in a snicker.

The second he stepped out into the cold night air, Cas began to shiver. It had to be less than 35 degrees out, and he was glad that he had the foresight to put on his bathrobe. He looked over his shoulder and saw the boxer-clad man shivering, arms around his shoulders, his face set in a grumpy frown, Cas sighed. He could feel his generosity come over him. He strode over to the young man. 

"Would-" for a second be paused, staring at the man in front of him. Cas hadn't realized how _handsome_ he was. He quickly looked back up at his face, and continued, not wanting to get caught checking him out. "Would you like my robe?" Cas couldn't help but smirk. The sheer ridiculousness of the situation was ridiculous.

The other man stared at him for a second. "N-n-no, it's fine." he replied unconvincingly. The poor guy was clearly freezing.

"No, it's not." Cas replied firmly. His protective nature was showing through. He wouldn't let anyone freeze, _especially_  not someone that attractive. "Take it." It was more of a command than an offer. He was already untying the belt and slipping the blue robe over his shoulders. He threw the garment at the other man, who began putting it on hesitantly.

As the man slid on the fleece robe, Cas asked "Why didn't you just put clothes on before you left?"

"I was a fireman for four years. I'm not about to take any chances."

"Valid excuse I suppose. So- what's your name?"

"Dean Winchester. How about you?"

"Castiel- Castiel Novak."

"Castiel?"

"Castiel."

"Castiel... Where'd that name come from?"

"Uh, I think it means...' angel of Thursday?' I don't really know, my mom wanted something unique." Cas looked down. He had always been shit at small talk.

"Well, I guess she succeeded." Dean laughed. And God, even that was perfect. Everything about Dean Winchester made Castiel's heart beat a little faster.

"Yeah-yeah, I guess she did." He hoped dean wouldn't see his blush. He had no clue what to say next, but he had to say something. "So, when did you move in?"

"Four days ago."  said Dean. "My brother Sam is over at Stanford studying law. And since I left my job back in Kansas, I figured I'd move over to California, keep an eye on him. He's a good kid, and I'm a paranoid bastard, so I'd rather be close by, in case he needs me."

Cas nodded. He shivered, his arms exposed to the cold. He hoped they would be allowed to go back inside soon. He didn't know how much longer he could hold this conversation. Luckily, Dean jumped in again.

"So how about you, Castiel? How'd you end up in California?"

_Oh god. He couldn't tell this story, not now._ "Y'know, it's a really long story an-" Just then the firemen began shouting that they could go back inside. _Thank Jesus._

"Well, I guess you'll just have to tell me later." Dean said, taking off the blue robe and throwing it to Cas. "See you around, Castiel." He turned around and walked back inside.

Cas sighed in relief. He couldn't relive that. Not now.


End file.
